Pirates Are A Princess' Problem
by Alexion Laeoin
Summary: Being a princess wasn't the easiest or the best thing in the world. Neither was running an entire kingdom, or having to deal with the vampiric pirates that just loved to ransack the Candy Kingdom Port whenever they felt like it. But the hardest part of all was being in love with one of the very scoundrels that tormented her town...
1. Chapter 1

How long had she been here? Here being the pirate ship known as the Lord of Evil, the very ship that had been attacking her Kingdom for Glob knows how long. The princess had had enough of the vampirates shenanigans, allowing herself to be captured in an attempt to reason with the rebellious crew. Her attempts had been in vain, the ship's captain ignoring any form of communication with the royal unless she was checking on her captive.

Marceline-commonly known as the Vampire Queen-was a flamboyant wreck of vulgar remarks, unheard of harshness, and lewd insults all wrapped up in the body of a permanently aged eighteen year old girl. She was the same height of the Princess, if not taller, with midnight black hair that cascaded to the small of her back.

Atop her head was the signature sign of her rank: a blood red hat with a feather stabbed through it, the article pushing her bangs in her face. Behind those bangs was a pair of obsidian eyes, the darkened orbs effectively silencing any protests that anyone would dare try to give her. Those black pools blended perfectly with the pirate's ashen colored skin that was partially covered by a shredded captain fashioned jacket. Tattered jeans covered the vampire's legs along with whatever straps she had attached to them.

The Princess discovered shortly after arriving that the captain wore no form of shoes what so ever. The vampirate merely floated wherever she pleased, always carrying her red battle axe designed guitar with her as she did. When she wasn't terrorizing a village or barking orders at her crew mates, she played the stringed instrument like a rock god.

Bubblegum sighed as she studied her surroundings once more, her eyes trying to find a form of escape from the brig she had been thrown in. She had done this numerous times already, each time having no positive results. It wouldn't take long before the Candy Kingdom would come looking for her. Marceline had anticipated the event long before the Princess did, commanding her crew to sail West towards the land of Nightosphere, and away from the Candy Kingdom as soon as Bubblegum was aboard her ship. The pink haired girl groaned, laying down on the makeshift bed the captain had been 'kind' enough to give her.

She squealed in pure terror as she came eye to eye with none other than the captain herself, the vampire floating aimlessly on the ceiling with an amused grin on her face. "About time, Princess." Marceline sneered, strumming her guitar all while never taking her eyes off the girl. "I was wondering when you'd notice me up here." Bubblegum glared before turning to face the wall, tearing her gaze away from the vampire with a huff. "I'd rather not notice you at all, thank you." she replied harshly, causing the captain to chuckle. "Oh, lighten up, Princess. The look on your face was priceless, and it's not my fault that you're completely oblivious-"

"Lighten up? You want me to lighten up?!"

The Princess turned back to the other, eyes ablaze with a sudden hatred. "You take me from my home, throw me in a cell, sail away from my throne, and you expect me to lighten up!?" The words were spat with hints of venom dripping from them, Marceline narrowing her eyes. "Listen, Gumdrop." she started, now hovering just a few inches away from the Princess with her axe pressed against her neck.

"YOU let yourself get captured. It's your own bittersweet fault that you're here, no one else's." The axe barely dug into Bubblegum's skin, forcing a whimper of discomfort from her throat. Marceline relented, pulling the musical weapon away from the other's throat with an irritated sigh. "You're a piece of work, you know that? Blaming others for your misfortune." The black haired girl smirked before floating up to the ceiling and quietly vanishing into the shadows, leaving a teary eyed Bubblegum alone in her prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes struggled to open as the sound of soft guitar music echoed into Bubblegum's ears, the pinkette slowly turning over to see Captain Marceline once again in her cell. The black haired girl was floating a few feet away, hovering just inches above the ground. She didn't seem to notice that the Princess was awake, her fingers still playing across the instrument's neck with seemingly no thought.

Finding nothing better to do in the situation, the Princess watched the other, slightly amazed at the how easy the girl played the armed instrument. Her amazement grew as the vampire opened her mouth, a low and beautifully harmonious tone leaving her throat and perfectly matching the notes she was playing.

Though no words were formed, Bubblegum couldn't help but think that this was some form of a song, one that was being made from the top of the vampire's head with no difficulty. The melody continued for what seemed to be ages before slowly ending with a low note, Marceline's voice stopping when her guitar note did. That was beautiful..." Bubblegum said softly, causing the captain to flinch in surprise. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The black haired girl snorted, lying back on the air as if something was there holding her up. "You didn't startle me, Gumdrop, I just don't appreciate it when people creep on me." she replied stubbornly.

This made Bubblegum scowl, the girl rolling her eyes as she sat up in her bed. "Like you have room to talk. Who was in my cell before I woke up?" she questioned, Marceline arching an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And if I was creeping on you, I have every right considering this is my ship." she retorted with a smirk. The pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the other with a half hearted glare. "Whatever..." The two glared before glancing off to the side, neither of them lowering their guard. Seconds ticked into minutes as they continued their silent contest, Bubblegum shifting to a different position.

"So... That song... Did you just make it up?" the Princess asked, finally breaking the silence. Marceline nodded, petting her guitar with a toothy smile. "Yep." There was a brief moment of silence. "Right off the top of your head?" "Uh huh." The pinkette smiled, her amazement returning. "That's incredible! You have a great talent." The vampire performed a little midair bow, her ink colored hair swirling about her. "Thanks, Princess. I just do what I do best." Bubblegum nodded, still smiling until the realization dawned on her that she was talking to the very person that was holding her captive for weeks-not to mention she tried to take off her head-as if she was her friend!

The girl immediately shut down, forming a harsh glare that was aimed at the vampire, who had a rather confused face. "What? The one time I show kindness you give me the cold shoulder?" Bubblegum was undaunted by the remark, remaining silent as she turned to face the wall. The vampire growled, setting her feet on the ground, and walking towards the other.

Bubblegum squeaked as she was roughly jerked around, a red eyed Marceline staring her down like a bull squaring off its fighter. "What the hell is wrong with you, Gumdrop?" she hissed, baring her fangs whenever the pinkette tried to shy away. The girl said nothing as the intense glare stayed fixated on her, her own eyes wide with small hints of fear. The captain held her gaze before pulling back, her once crimson eyes slowly changing back to their original onyx vortexes. The princess drew up her knees to her chest, tightly wrapping her arms around them in a futile attempt to stop herself from shaking.

"Forger being a piece of work, Gumdrop. You're impossible..." the voice of Marceline muttered, a few low curses following her words. "And yet I can't stay made at you..." "What?" Gray shoulders tensed as the black haired girl flinched, her eyes the size of golf balls. "W-what did you say?" Bubblegum asked again, her already pink tinted skin covered with a blush of maroon. "I-I said I get so mad at you." Marceline hastily replied, turning her back to the princess to hide the dull red that had forced its way onto her face.

"No... That's not-" "I know what I said, Sugarplum!" Bubblegum cringed but said nothing more. Her words would have fallen on deaf ears seeing as Marceline vanished in a swarm of bats, the winged demons flying through the irons bars to the upper deck... And leaving the blood colored bass on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

To Bubblegum's surprise it had been quite a few days before Marceline finally noticed that her beloved guitar was missing, the vampire going rampant on her own crew. The noise startled the princess to the point of disbelief, the ruckus above deck sounding like an ice-covered hurricane smashing into an earthquake induced volcano.

Tremendous thuds and strangled cries soon followed, the sounds accompanied by a ferocious sounding snarl that sent chills up the pink haired girl's spine. "Where is it!?" an inhumanly gruff voice spat, shaking the ship's boards like cannon fire. "I'll slaughter all of you if I have to!" The girl shrieked as a mangled body rolled down the stairs, blood splattering across the floor. "Where's my guitar!?"

Fearful eyes landed on the reddened bass, the musical instrument resting on the bed next to the princess. Was it that important? Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, Bubblegum ran to the front of the cell, gripping the bars tightly. "Captain! Captain Marceline, it's down here!" she yelled as loudly as she could, though she figured the vampire could have heard her even if she had whispered the words.

A growl was her answer, echoed by nails digging into weathered wood. What the princess saw next sent her reeling from the bars and into the wall behind her. In front of her cell was a ravenous looking wolf with fangs seething blood and red eyes practically pouring out hate. It's fur was mangy looking, blackened swirls radiating in waves with every ragged breath the beast took.

Those horrid eyes were locked intently on Bubblegum, the pink haired girl shakily approaching her bed. She nervously picked up the bass guitar, holding it out to the wolf like it was a sacrificial offering. "Y-you left it h-here the last time you v-visited me..." she whispered in a stuttering voice, a lone tear rolling down her face.

The wolf watched as the tear fell from the other's face, the small droplet landing on the guitar with a gentle plop. It's breathing slowed to a slower pace as it stepped forward, phasing through the bars as if they weren't even there, the creature standing up on its hind legs. It's form began to shrink as the massive fangs receded, and its coarse fur slowly began to change into flowing black locks.

The metamorphosis continued until Marceline stood in the monster's place, the vampire remaining silent as she gently took her guitar from the still trembling hands of the princess. She let go of the instrument immediately before quickly backing away from the captain, a few more tears flowing down her skin. She sat against the wall, her eyes never leaving the vampirate captain.

Marceline watched her every move, a small spark of guilt flashing in her onyx orbs. She carefully approached the princess, crouching in front of her with a bit of a disappointed sigh. "... I... I'm sorry you had to see that." she muttered, her own eyes unable to connect with the ones that were so fearfully staring at her. "I... It just means a lot to me." She looked at the guitar with a bit of pained expression, her hand lightly tracing over the strings.

The princess said nothing but nodded, her face stained with tears that were still freely flowing down her cheeks. She flinched as a cool hand suddenly rested against her face, Marceline carefully wiping away her tears. "Hey... Don't cry, Gumdrop, you'll melt." The words were spoken softly yet they had their own form of humor to them, and Bubblegum oddly found herself smiling.

"There now, that's better." the captain said with a smile, standing up as she spoke. The smile remained even as she held out her guitar to the pink haired girl. "You can hold onto it for me." she explained, chuckling at Bubblegum's confused face. "As long as I know where it is I'll be all right." The princess blinked before hesitantly taking the guitar and setting it next to her. "I'll t-take good care of it."

"I know you will, Gumdrop. I know you will."


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Marceline's rampage, and life on the ship had gone back to normal as if the event had never happened. The captain visited the princess every day during that week, and had even decided to let her captive out of her cell to explore as much of the ship as she pleased. When the princess asked why she was allowed such freedom, the vampire had simply replied, "You aren't like the rest of us. You actually need the sun!" Her words had ended in a kind-hearted laugh, proving that she was joking.

Joking or not, the princess was relieved to see the light of day after being below deck for so long. It was there that she discovered that out of all of the members of Marceline's undead crew, the captain was the only one who stayed out during the day time. Her captains hat and thick clothing made it possible for her to stand the scorching rays, giving her the edge if anyone dared attacked the ship during daylight hours.

Bubblegum sighed, taking in a deep breath of ocean air as the sun gently bathed her skin in its golden warmth. The sea breeze softly combed through her hair that she had pulled back into a messy ponytail, the soft current making her smile. "I see you like the sea, eh?" With a small squeak, Bubblegum jumped, quickly turning to see Marceline lazily floating between the ship's mast and ratlines, her hat drawn over her face to form a protective shadow.

"Calm down, babe, I just asked a question." the captain called, chuckling at the maroon colored blush that spread across Bubblegum's face. "It's nice... Beautiful, really." the princess replied, briefly casting her gaze to the side to watch the foam spray off the ship's bow. "That's why I chose to be a pirate. Can't beat a view like this."

The other nodded in agreement, though she was unaware that the black-haired vampire was looking at her when the last few words were spoken. The pirate floated closer to the princess, levitating quietly behind the girl. "Captain, not to be rude, but don't even think about it." Marceline made a face, but let the comment slide as she changed her position, lying on her back behind the royal.

"I wasn't going to do anything, Gumdrop." she said as if offended, Bubblegum rolling her eyes with a smile. "Right... Captain, I've been on your ship for how long now? I know when you're up to something." she retorted in a playful tone, the pirate snorting. "Is that right?" "Mhmm... I know your tricks." A sudden chill cut down the princess' spine as an icy breath ran across her neck, Marceline just mere inches away.

"Not all my tricks, Gumdrop..." she whispered in the pink haired girl's ear, nuzzling up against the royal like a mused cat. That was another thing Bubblegum had discovered within the first day of being allowed on deck. Marceline seemingly had no understanding of the term 'personal space', and she had a tendency to cling to the princess whenever she could. Whether it was a way to annoy her, or just the way the vampire behaved, Bubblegum couldn't tell.

The invasion of personal space continued as Marceline wrapped her arms around the other's midsection, pulling the girl closer to herself despite Bubblegum's squeals of protest. "Captain! What are you-" "Relax, sweets. I gotta show you something." The royal had no choice but to hold on to the vampirate as they both began to levitate upwards towards the very top of the ship's mast.

"You thought the view from down there was good? You haven't seen the crow's nest." The two were soon floating directly above the crow's nest, Marceline now sitting with her legs crossed in midair, the princess sitting in her lap. Her protests had stopped the instant she set her eyes on the vastness of the sea, her eyes now able to see far more than she could on deck.

"This... This is wonderful..." the princess gasped, unconsciously leaning back into the girl behind her. The captain grinned as if she had planned the royal's reactions, happily pulling the pinkette closer to her body. Bubblegum didn't seem to notice, nuzzling into Marceline's bite mark scarred neck as she continued to take in the ocean blue.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, Bubblegum still blind to their position. She was completely relaxed until Marceline suddenly hissed, the vampire tightening her grip on the princess. "Captain? What is it?" she quietly asked, the vampire not answering as they quickly descending to the deck below. "Marceline?"

"Get below deck, Sugarplum. We got company." Bubblegum tensed before nodding, the pinkette realizing it must be an intense situation for the other to call her something other than Gumdrop. As she made her way the deck below, she could hear the captain's voice shouting orders. "Wake up, you lazy dogs! The sun's dying to kill ya!" she roared, the Lord of Evil's crew springing to life.

Bubblegum stepped aside as they came rushing up the stairs, thick clothing covering their skin to keep out the lethal sunshine. "Captain?" "Enemy ship off the starboard bow! Load the cannons, and ready your blades!" The princess stood frozen in the stairwell, her legs refusing to move. A ship? Had the Candy Kingdom finally caught up with? Her thoughts couldn't be answered as a sound that resembled thunder ripped through her ears, Marceline's words sounding fuzzy due to her ears ringing.

"Keep firing, you mangy dogs! Send them straight to the afterlife!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cannon fire shook the entire ship as the Lord of Evil's crew continued to launch projectiles at the enemy ship, the heavy smell of smoke permeating throughout the entire ship. Even below deck Bubblegum could smell the scent of gunpowder, and could somehow hear the deep voice of Marceline still yelling cursed filled orders at her followers.

Her thoughts were too occupied with who could possibly be attacking a ship full of vampires, and trying to figure out what the captain was saying. The Candy Kingdom could have caught up to the rogues by now-No... As much as she hated to admit it, the people who were holding her prisoner weren't exactly rogues. They cared about each other like family, whether they be joking around or settling down for dinner. They watched each other's backs, and a few had even stuck up for the princess in some situations. Especially Marceline. The pinkette hadn't noticed it until, but the vampire had been moderately kind to her from the start. Even when she was thrown into her cell, the other had apologized for the roughness.

Bubblegum blinked as she tried to figure out why, a breath of fog suddenly materializing in front of her. The girl blinked when she realized that it was her own breath she was seeing, and that the area around her was covered in an extremely thin coat of frost. Confusion immediately covered her face. How could there be ice in the middle of moderately warm ocean?

Her answer came from above, an all too familiar voice echoing through the floors over head. "I know you have something I want, Marceline... Hand her over, and I'll spare some of your crew." a male voice demanded, Bubblegum not believing her ears. "Tch-like I'd give her over to you, Ice King." the vampirate spat in reply, the cannon fire slowly ceasing into tense silence.

"Is that right-" "That's a promise!" The unmistakable hiss of ice forming crackled on the main deck, a few snowflakes making their way down the wooden stairs. "If that's how you want it, so be it. We'll take her by force! Prepare to die!" Within seconds of those words being said, the horrible noise of metal clashing against metal erupted in the princess' ears. Her eyes immediately went to her cell, a certain red colored weapon meeting her vision. Marceline's guitar sat lazily on the royal's bed, its glistening blade outlined beautifully by the frost. Despite the beauty, Bubblegum only cares about one thing: Did Marceline have another weapon if her bass was down here?

A uncontainable wave of fear slammed into the princess as she quickly became concerned about the vampire's safety. Even if the other could shape-shift, how long could she hold up? Worried that the captain could be hurt, Bubblegum ran into her cell, grabbing the guitar by the neck before rushing up the stairs. Above, the main deck was in an uproar of opposing forces swinging blades and shooting pistols, smoke and blood filling the air. Ice and threatening looking shadows swarmed the wooden floors like demonic insects, both substances biting at the legs of the ferocious fighters. Light green pools desperately tried to locate the vampire queen, the princess scanning for a red hat or flowing black mane.

She found the captain flawlessly holding her own against two of the Ice King's lackeys, midnight hair flowing around her like inky tendrils. She was a blur of darkness and beastly forms as she strategically shape-shifted to attack her enemies, changing from ungodly creatures to vampire again, biting or slashing at the opposers mercilessly.

Bubblegum waited until she had finished the two off before dashing into the fray of the battle, sticking to the sidelines to avoid being hit. "Captain!" she called as she approached, back tracking as the vampire turned with a vicious snarl. She blinked when she saw pink instead of blue, her eyes igniting. "What in the name of Glob are you doing out here, Sugarplum?!" she snapped, pulling the princess into a covered doorway attached to the ship.

"I realized you didn't have a weapon, so I thought that I'd bring you your axe..." the pinkette muttered quietly, but even with the racket going on, the vampire still heard her. A thoughtful smile made its way onto Marceline's face, her crimson tinted eyes filled with little specks of thankfulness. "Looking out for me, aren't ya?" she playfully asked, taking the axe from Bubblegum with a chuckle.

What happened next made Bubblegum freeze from shock all while making her blush a deep maroon. Marceline leaned forward, slightly bending down to make herself face to face with the other. Smack dab in the middle of a battle, the vampire barely brushed her lips against the princess' cheek before vanishing in a whirl of axe wielding smoke, a banshee sounding battle cry echoing after her.

The pinkette just stood there like a statue, blushing madly, and trying to figure out what had just happened. She slowly moved so she could peek around the corner of her hiding place so she could see the captain back in action, hacking anyone who approached her. That same maroon blush returned when Marceline made eye contact with her, the grey skinned female winking at her before returning to her fight.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle raged on, neither side willing to back down from the challenge at hand, every 'soldier' determined to protect their territories at all costs. The vampirates were proving to be the better force though, their worst injuries being a gash in one of the crew mates' leg. The Ice King's men were quickly dwindling, a few wounded running back to their ship. "That's right, you spineless bilge rats! Run back to your ice-cube of a mother!" Marceline roared liked a wild woman, swinging her axe over her head as if it were a wrecking ball. "Victory belongs to the Lord of Evil and 'er crew!" "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Marceline." The vampirate snorted.

"And why is that-"

Her words caught in her throat as she turned, her onyx eyes igniting crimson as she saw none other than the Princess held captive in the Ice King's arms, the tyrant's icy blade pressed to her neck. "Look what I found sneaking around your ship, Marcy... The very thing I was looking for." the man sneered, grinning widely. "Let her go, you frost-bitten bast-" "Ah, none of that!" Once again Marceline was forced to cut off her words, the Ice King pressing the sub-zero blade closer to his captive's neck. Bubblegum whimpered at the freezing touch, jerking her head to try to avoid the cold. She locked eyes with Marceline, the vampire gritting her teeth as the pink haired girl fought back tears.

"Well, now that we have this all settled, the princess and I are leaving." Ice King smugly stated, turning around, and walking away with the royal. Something snapped as Marceline tool a step forward, the boards beneath her cracking like tooth picks. "Oh no you're not..." she hissed, her already sharpened canines extending into fangs. Ice King faced her, a small dose of fear setting into his system. "Now, Marcy, you really don't want to do that, do you? After all, you don't want Bonnibel to get hurt, hmm?" Marceline grinned madly as she continued to step forward, fur sprouting over her figure like wildfire.

"Funny you should say that, Permafrost... Because if she really means that much to you..."

The words trailed off as the captain removed her hat, tossing it to the side, an immediate trail of black smoke erupting from her now burning skin. She dropped to all fours, crouching low, and clawing at her already shredded jacket and revealing more skin that quickly began to smoke in the sun light. Her hair whipped around her like agitated snakes before growing into thick fur, darkness radiating from her body like a deranged geyser. "... You wouldn't dare hurt her." she finished as she charged forward.

Bubblegum only had a split second to realize that the vampire was in a dangerous situation, and even less to duck out of the Ice King's grip as the wolf came plowing into him. The ice blade jerked, slicing across the princess' face, and leaving a rigid looking cut of the monarch's cheek. Sugary red blood spilled to the deck in a flood, Bubblegum hissing. She bit back the pain as some of Marceline's crew came to her aid, pulling her to safety as their captain tore apart the once proud king of ice. Smoke still poured off of the beast, showing that even in her monstrous state, the sun was still taking its toll on her undead body.

"Boys, quickly, fetch her another coat and her hat! She must be covered before she turns back!" the princess urged, her rescuers springing into action. Ice King's own men came to his rescue, fighting off the raging Marceline, and dragging the nearly mauled to death captain back to their ship. The captain snarled as they sailed away before collapsing on the deck, her form trembling violently in the sunlight. Bubblegum rushed to her side, another crew mate joining her with the captain's coat.

Taking the article, she threw it over the smoking vampire, ordering the men that were able to stand to take her below deck. They complied, carrying their captain out of the sunlight, though to her own quarters. Bubblegum followed after them, once again at the captain's side as the crew mates set her on her bed. "Thank you all..." the royal said. "Please, find me some bandages, and cold water if you have it."

The few dispatched immediately, leaving the two women alone in the dimmly lit room. Thick curtains covered the windows to where no light could come in, the only source of light coming from the red candles that were already lit. The vampire was panting shallowly, her onyx eyes squeezed shut as new skin slowly began to form itself over the severe burns the vampire had received. "Marceline... What were you thinking?" Bubblegum asked, carefully unwrapping the captain out of the jacket that had been thrown over her. "Wasn't thinking, Gumdrop... I just acted." the black-haired girl replied, holding back a swear as she sat up.

Her skin was charred horribly, and some places had burned all the way to the bone. The new skin was still regenerating itself as the crew came backin, giving Bubblegum her requested items. After thanking them, she turned to Marceline with a stern look. "What-" "Don't you 'what' me." the princess interrupted, bandaging the worst of the vampire's wounds after cooling them with the water. "Hey, I just saved you life, Sugarplum! Even though you still got hurt." Turquoise met with onyx as the two locked eyes, Bubblegum sighing. "I'm fine. You however, are a different story."

"It was worth it..."

"Pray tell!" the pinkette fumed, glaring at the other with a slightly irritated look, Marceline making a face. "Someone's gotta watch out for you, right?" the vampirate asked with a smile, causing the other to blush dark maroon. "You looked out for me, so I returned the favor." "Speaking of favors..." Marceline found herself blushing a dark purple as the princess leaned forward, gently placing a delicate kiss on the vampire's cheek. "Thank you, Marcy..."

"No... I should be thanking you, Bonnibel."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Note, something's have been changed to 'I'm Just Your Problem'. I did this on purpose to make it fit with the story line. I do NOT own the song or the lyrics.)**

The two girls sat quietly in the captain's quarters, Bubblegum leafing through the many shelves of books that were in the cabin while Marceline was softly strumming her guitar... Which was proving to be a bit difficult since her hands were wrapped up snuggly. Even with the restriction she played flawlessly, causing a spark of admiration in Bubblegum's eyes. The combined pitch of the guitar and the low tone of the captain's voice blended perfectly into a beautiful meld of music. It was proving to be quite a distraction to Bubblegum's reading. Not that she really minded.

The pinkette took a seat on the vampire's bed, where said vampire was loftily floating as she played. She glanced over at the princess with a Cheshire smile before dropping down next to her, ending her note with a low hum. "Marceline, that was wonderful. You would be beyond famous if you ever went on tour." The captain chuckled, leaning against Bubblegum as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, famous with every police officer, bounty hunter, and candy guard this side of Ooo." she replied, Bubblegum scoffing. "You know what I meant." "Hmm... Can you blame me? The opportunity was perfect."

The princess stuck out her tongue in a rather immature manner, Marceline returning it with a laugh. "Lighten up, Gumdrop. I'm just messing with you." the vampire muttered, snuggling up to a now marooned faced Bubblegum. She nuzzled against the other's neck with a sigh, letting her breath hit the princess' pink skin. The royal shuddered, quickly pulling away from the vampire with a nearly orchid colored blush.

"So, you're a princess and a raingecko? Who knew royalty could change colors?" Marceline teased, laughing at the rather cross look Bubblegum gave her. "I fail to see the hilarity in this-" "And I fail to see how you're still so proper after being with a band of pirates. Seriously, no need to be so elegant, your Majesty." The pinkette smirked, clutching the cover of the book she was still holding.

"I'm not a queen yet, mind you." the princess stubbornly huffed, earning an irritated growl from the captain. The black-haired girl scowled before returning her attention back to her guitar, strumming the strings furiously. The strums quickly turned into a line of chords, the low hum of the bass gently vibrating inside Bubblegum's chest. "... Dada da da da..."

Bubblegum watched as the vampirate started to vocalize the soft humming like she had before, the words slowly forming as the chords continued. "La dada da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground... Dada da da, I'm gonna bury you in my sound... I'm gonna drain the red out of your pretty pink face, and..." The sudden flinch next to her caused Marceline to stop, her eyes igniting crimson as she was interrupted. "What?" she questioned, glaring at the princess who was watching her with cautious eyes. "Ugh... It's just a song, I'm not going to do anything." she grumbled, Bubblegum partially frowning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... It was just a little...distasteful for my liking."

The vampire's red glare intensified as she once again began to strum the axe, a few blotches of red staining the bandages on her hands and arms. "You don't like it? Or maybe you just don't like me?" The princess blinked in confusion. "What-" "Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do."

"Marceline, you're bleeding-"

"Sorry I'm not made of sugar; am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always confront me; that's such a low blow, even for you." The words were sung out sternly as if they were rehearsed, the vampire slowly closing her eyes. "I guess I'm just your problem, I'm just your problem... I shouldn't have to be the one who has to protect you, so why do I want to...? Why do I want to..."

The captain stopped her singing, opening her eyes to see Bubblegum staring at her. Her expression was unreadable, and even her eyes gave nothing away. "... Stop staring at me! You threw me off!" The princess squeaked as Marceline suddenly swung her axe upwards, the weapon smashing into the roof of the cabin in a shower of splinters. And there it stayed as the vampire vanished in a swirl of shadows, leaving a stunned pinkette alone in the dim room.


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed before Bubblegum even caught a glimpse of the captain again. It was on the upper decks midday, and was only for a moment before the vampire disappeared in a plume of smoke. Even with the small glance, Bubblegum had noted some changes to the other.

Marceline had looked a bit rougher than she normally did, noticeable black rings sticking out under her eyes even with her ashen skin. Said skin was looking paler than usual, almost a cloudy gray, and the vampire seemed to be a tad smaller than the princess remembered. Upon asking some of the crew about it, they didn't say much, other than it was normal whenever the captain got 'emotional stressed or tired out'. She left them with a thank you, deciding that she wouldn't pester the men anymore than she should, though she didn't entirely know what they meant.

The princess sighed as she walked along the ship's main deck, staring up at the brightly shinning full moon, the breeze ruffling her hair. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, as they had been since Marceline's outrage. What had she meant when she said she wanted to protect her? Was that some form of pirate code, or was she being sincere? If she was serious, why did she want to? So many questions buzzed around in her head that she failed to notice the figure standing in front of her until she smashed into them. She tumbled backwards, falling down on her rear with a thud.

"You should really pay more attention, Gumdrop."

Turquoise eyes met with onyx as Bubblegum looked up, a tired looking Marceline smirking down at her. "Yes, well, you could have moved, captain." she muttered sarcastically, standing to her feet, and brushing herself off. The vampire rolled her eyes with a growl, though Bubblegum swore she saw the slightest bit of a grin on the other's face. "And where have you been hiding for the past few days?" Marceline shrugged, glancing off to the side.

"Oh, come on, Marcy. It's not like I'm going to invade your secret hideout or something." the princess continued, hoping to spark some sort of a conversation with the vampirate. "Well, you've already been there, Bonni. You just never look up." Bubblegum blinked, slowly casting her gaze upwards. She saw the crow's nest above, a smirk covering her face.

"I really do need to pay more attention." she quietly agreed, earning a long missed chuckle from Marceline. It made the pinkette smile, the thought dawning on her that she had truly missed the vampire's company. "I guess next time I'll know where to look." the princess said, softly walking to the side of the ship. Not a second passed before Bubblegum felt cool arms wrap around her waist, the unmistakable black tendrils of Marceline's hair softly brushing against the royal's arms as she was lightly pulled closer to the other.

The princess didn't protest as she normally would; instead she leaned into the embrace, nuzzling against the vampire. This was another thing she had missed: the captain's inability to obey the rules of personal space. She smiled as Marceline returned the gesture, snuggling closer to the princess, and resting her head on the pinkette's shoulder. "You know... I really missed you. Even though you didn't leave the ship." Bubblegum whispered, the vampire next to her blushing purple.

"And I missed you... Sorry about... y'know... I got carried away, and-" Her words were stopped as Bubblegum gently pressed a finger to her lip. "No apologizing. It was my fault." the princess said with a small smile, giggling when the vampire nibbled her finger. "Even with that said, I shouldn't have flipped out." the captain muttered, gently gnawing on Bubblegum's finger. "Hmm, perhaps, but what's done is done. No need to dwell on the past." the princess said, a small chill shooting down her spine when her finger lightly grazed against one of Marceline's sharpened canines. "Does my finger taste good, Marcy?" "Mhmm..." was the distracted answer of the vampire, her eyes dimly glowing red.

"Marceline... You haven't been eating have you?"

The nibbling stopped abruptly, the body behind the princess tensing. "Marcy..." "I can't eat when I'm upset." she finally muttered, releasing the other girl's finger. Guilt smashed into the pinkette's gut like a rampaging mud troll, her eyes shimmering with regret. Vampires needed blood, and she knew it. But she didn't know the consequences of when a vampire didn't eat.

"I'm sorry... I never intended to cause-" "Shhh... Like you said, what's done is done." the vampire softly interrupted, drumming her fingers on Bubblegum's sides. "Yes, but I feel like I should do something... Maybe you could..." "Could...?" Bubblegum shifted in the other's arms to where she was facing the vampire, her hands tracing lightly on the girl's gray arms.

"You could... bite me-" "NO. Bonni, I can't do that..." Marceline said, her onyx eyes wide. "Why not?" "I don't want to hurt you... And you're not exactly made of the stuff that I need." Bubblegum smirked, removing her hands from the vampire's arms and placing them on her face. "As far as you know. It's blood, Marcy, just with a bit more sugar." The captain glanced to the side, opening her mouth then closing it. "Bonni... I... Are you sure?" Bubblegum nodded, running her thumbs across the vampirate's face. "Go a head." Onyx flashed red as Marceline bent forward, stopping just above the princess' neck. The pinkette pulled her closer to where her lips rested against her skin.

"It's okay..."


	9. Chapter 9

Bubblegum had expected the bite to be a painful one, but instead it came as a barely noticeable pinch that quickly faded away into numbness. She felt Marceline shudder next to her, the vampire's hair forming rigid spikes as the much-needed blood flowed into the other's mouth. The captain tightened her grip on the princess, her nails lightly digging into the pink skin though not enough to hurt.

She stayed there for a moment before slowly pulling away, her tongue gently running across the two puncture marks. "Better?" Bubblegum asked, the now ash skinned girl hesitantly nodding. "Yeah... What about you? I didn't take too much, did I?" The princess let out a light-hearted laugh, her hand brushing across the vampire's face. "I'm fine, Marceline, really. Don't worry yourself over it. You'll give yourself gray hairs."

The captain grinned, nuzzling into the pinkette's touch. "Uh huh, sure... I do have to agree with you on something, though." she started, earning a curious stare from the princess. "And what's that?" Marceline chuckled before answering, pulling Bubblegum closer to the point that their stomachs were touching. "There was a bit more sugar." she replied, her eyes lighting up as the other giggled. "Did you think I was lying?" "No. I just didn't know what to expect... But, anyways... Thank you..." The princess nodded with a warm smile, now running her hand through the inky abyss that was Marceline's mane of hair. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do."

The vampire arched an eyebrow with a purr, pressing her head against the princess' hand like a cat. "Oh? And what's your most?" she curiously questioned, moving her hands to trace the small outline of Bubblegum's spine. "W-what do you mean?" the pinkette asked almost shyly, shivering as cool fingers lightly played along her back. "Hmm... I think I'll let you figure that out, but in the meantime, allow me to show you my gratitude."

For a second time Bubblegum found herself completely frozen with eyes wide as Marceline gently pressed her cool lips against her own, a magenta tinted blush quickly covering her face. The kiss itself only lasted for a moment, the vampire smugly smiling before pulling back from the blushing monarch. The other started to back away, but her actions were halted when the princess tugged her back down, smashing their lips together. Marceline grinned into the kiss, softly moving her lips in response to Bubblegum's. It lasted longer than the first, the two only separating so the royal could catch her breath.

"And what was that, Bonnibel?" the captain asked with a husky growl, holding back a chuckle at the pinkette's face... That was a lovely shade of valentine red. "That, Marcy, was my some of my best." Bubblegum cooly replied, burying her face in Marceline's shoulder in futile attempt to hide her blush (a task that was easier said than done). Her mind was ablaze as she silently stared at the two marks on the vampire's neck, one of her hands ghosting over her throat.

Would she turn? Would the marks scar like the captain's had? Why had she just kissed a girl-Her thoughts came grinding to a screeching halt, her blush increasing ten fold. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum had just kissed another woman. The very woman that tormented villages, attacked towns, kidnapped royals, and ruled over the creatures of the night... But the same woman had protected her from the Ice King, played her the greatest music, showed her the beauty of the sea, and took care of a band of misfits like they were her own.

She smiled into the other's collar, her hand that was previously on her own neck now gently running over the side of Marceline's face. Whatever the woman had done in her past, it could all certainly be forgiven, right? No one who could be this calm, this gentle, could truly be a monster or rogue. Perhaps a little too head strong, but not some uncontrollable creature.

Marceline let out a content sounding sigh, running a pale hand through Bubblegum's soft hair, her other arm still wrapped around the pinkette gently. Even her hair stayed near the other woman, the inky mane curling gently around the princess' waist and legs. "If that was only some of your best, Bonni, I'm dying to know what all of it will be like..." the vampire whispered, chuckling when the girl blushed. "But, we won't rush into that on the first date, right?" A hearty laugh followed the words as Bubblegum hid her face in Marceline's hair, her skin a bright cherry red.

"And you said that I was a piece of work. You are ridiculous." the pinkette muttered into the mane of unruly night, the pirate grinning. "I'll take that as a compliment." "Of course you will." The two glanced at each other with smiles, Marceline placing a delicate kiss of the princess' forehead. "Would you be surprised if I didn't?" Hearing the question from the captain made Bubblegum quietly giggle. Would she really be caught off guard had the other said anything else?

"Absolutely."


End file.
